1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving system for use in a ticket vending machine, money exchange machine, or the like and, more particularly to a paper currency storage cabinet mounting arrangement for a paper currency receiving system used in a ticket vendor or the like, which enables the paper currency storage cabinet to be conveniently detachably fastened to the paper currency receiving and verification unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of ticket vending machines have been disclosed, and intensively used in parking lots, stations, public facilities for receiving paper currency and vending tickets. A regular ticket vending machine comprises a paper currency receiving and verification unit adapted for receiving and verifying the authenticity of paper currency inserted therein, and a paper currency storage cabinet adapted for receiving verified paper currency transferred from the paper currency receiving and verification unit. FIG. 4 is an exploded view of a paper currency storage cabinet for a paper currency receiving system used in a ticket vending machine. The paper currency storage cabinet comprises a swinging door panel, conical springs fixedly provided on the inside, and a pressure board supported on the conical springs and adapted for holding down paper currency received from the paper currency receiving and verification unit. The paper currency storage cabinet has a plurality of retaining rods symmetrically disposed at two sides and adapted for engaging into respective retaining holes in the paper currency receiving and verification unit. This structure of paper currency storage cabinet is still not satisfactory in function. When installed in the paper currency receiving and verification unit, the paper currency storage cabinet tends to be biased by an external force during transfer of paper currency from the paper currency receiving and verification unit to the paper currency storage cabinet, causing paper currency unable to be smoothly stably transferred to the inside of the paper currency storage cabinet.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a paper currency storage cabinet mounting arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a paper currency storage cabinet mounting arrangement, which positively locks the paper currency storage cabinet and the paper currency receiving and verification unit against vibration after installation of the paper currency storage cabinet in the paper currency receiving and verification unit. According to one aspect of the present invention, the paper currency receiving and verification unit has a hook hole in one end thereof; the paper currency storage-cabinet has spring-supported lock means provided at one end of a swinging door thereof. When the paper currency storage cabinet loaded in the paper currency receiving and verification unit, the spring-supported lock means is automatically forced into position to lock the paper currency receiving and verification unit and the paper currency storage cabinet. According to another aspect of the present invention, the paper currency receiving and verification unit has L-shaped retaining holes symmetrically provided at two sides, and the paper currency storage cabinet has retaining rods symmetrically disposed at two sides and adapted for engaging the L-shaped retaining holes of the paper currency receiving and verification unit.